3 historias, 2 amores
by RavenMore
Summary: Despues del fin de la serie... Que pasaria si alguien no se rinde? Y si otro individuo cree enamorarse de la persona equivocada? Triple songfic: Al fin te encontre, Como fui, y Me cambiaste la vida. Creddie, Spam.
1. Chapter 1: Al fin te encontre

Hola, que tal, es mi primer fic de iCarly, espero que les gusten, ni la serie ni las rolas son mias (ya saben de quienes son) bueno, aqui se los dejo:

* * *

-No, no, nooooo!

Y se despierta completamente sobresaltado.

Respira jadeando, tratando de tomar aire.

Ha tenido ese tipo de pesadillas cada vez mas a menudo.

Sigue recordando esas escenas noche tras noche.

Ese beso, esos momentos, el avion...

No, el no puede rendirse asi...

Y entonces Freddie toma una decision...

* * *

_Dicen que no,_

_que en la vida no se busca el amor_

_Dicen tambien_

_que es mejor que llegue solo, cierto es_

* * *

Dos dias despues

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Roma, despues de haber partido de Seattle y hacer escala en New York. Pudo obtener suficiente dinero para el viaje y donde quisiera estar gracias a lo que dejo iCarly, asi como el que pudo vaciar el fondo que habia dejado su madre para la universidad.

Al fin llegaba a Roma, aunque la verdad no tenia ni idea de por donde buscar o siquiera por donde empezar. Pero eso si, la iba a encontrar.

* * *

_Porque yo te busque_

* * *

Andaba vagando por las calles sin ningun rumbo fijo, solo esperando que en una de esas hallara a ella, a la que era su vecina, su mejor amiga, y, como se dio cuenta Freddie, la mujer de su vida, Carly.

_antes y fracase_

* * *

Anduvo por diferentes partes: el Coliseo, el Vaticano, el Olimpico de Roma, en fin, anduvo de cabo a rabo por toda la ciudad.

* * *

_confundido hasta me enamore_

* * *

"Me pregunto si fue buena idea venir aqui sin siquiera avisar a mama, a Spencer o a Sam, no lo se, creo que incluso fue mala idea venir por impulso" pensaba el.

* * *

_solo me lastime_

_del amor desconfié_

_y dude y hasta un juego lo pensé_

* * *

Cuando, despues de una semana, no habia encontrado nada, decidio finalmente regresar a casa al dia siguiente. Pero en esa noche, decidio dar un paseo por el puente Milvio sobre el Tiber. Estaba caminando por alli, cuando de repente, a lo lejos, pudo ver a una joven de cabello castaño, con un rostro triste, y con una vista en direccion al rio.

Al alcanzar a verla, le dio curiosidad por acercarse, pero al ir avanzando paso a paso, sintio que su corazon se le aceleraba a una velocidad impresionante, y cuando por fin estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pudo confirmar lo que vio. Freddie solo pudo decir:

-Carly!?

* * *

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_o me encontraste tu_

_o quizá fue el amor_

_que al final se apiado_

* * *

Al oir la voz, ella, quien habia estado cada vez mas triste desde que estaba alli, se puso a voltear la cara levemente, queriendo que esto no fuera una mala broma del destino, pero al asegurarse de que lo que veia no era un sueño, sino alguien real, solo pudo decir:

-Freddie, Freddie... FREDDIE!

Y sin esperar un momento mas se lanzo directamente hacia los brazos de el y se fundieron en un beso, primero tierno y despues apasionado.

* * *

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_que de ti no dude_

_se que me he equivocado_

_y fue en vano jurar amor en el pasado_

* * *

-Pero, que es lo que haces aqui? Le pregunto de manera bastante extrañada Carly despues de tomar aire producto del beso.

-Estoy aqui... porque entendi algo, no puedo vivir sin ti, para nada, eres el amor de mi vida, si piensas que soy digno de tu corazon, aceptame por favor.

-Freddie, dijo Carly con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos, te extrañe, demasiado, mas que a nadie mas. Claro que quiero que estes alli, en mi vida, porque ya estas aqui, en mi corazon.

Despues de eso se dieron otro beso y se fueron, tomados de la mano, con el padre de Carly, seguros de lo que harian el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

_Porque solo a ti... te he... amado._

* * *

Y bien, que les parecio? Bueno, esperen los dos siguientes...

Nos vemos luego!


	2. Chapter 2: Como fui

Y antes de seguir, esto, si no lo vieron, era Creddie, y ahora lo que sigue:

* * *

-Por que ella? Por que habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo tenia que ser ella?

Spencer estaba en su cuarto haciendose estas preguntas, no sabia cual era la respuesta correcta.

Desde que Carly se fue a Italia, no ha salido en una cita con nadie, a pesar de que ahora ya esta solo en el depa. La razon? No ha podido dejar de pensar en ella.

-Por que? Por que siento que me estoy enamorando de ella... de Sam?

No lo podia entender, durante mucho tiempo solo fue la mejor amiga de su hermana... pero ahora ya no era una niña, ya era legal, y Spencer no podia evitar recordar vagamente el dia que la conocio, hace ya varios años, cuando Carly la llevo al depa.

* * *

_Esta bien, vamos a ser amigos_

_Fue lo que prometiste,_

_el día en que nos conocimos_

_Ok, no estaba convencido_

_Mas tuve que aceptarlo,_

_por culpa del destino_

* * *

Sin embargo, el tiempo paso, los años transcurrieron, y ella ya no era la nina que vio la primera vez, no, ya no, era toda una mujer. Y lo que antes hubiera sido completamente prohibido, ahora era muy tentador.

* * *

_Pero pasaba el tiempo_

_y la verdad te fui queriendo_

_Y comencé a encontrarte_

_en cada sueño, en mis deseos_

_Poco después cuenta me di_

_que odiaba ser tu amigo_

_Y ya no se si alejar_

_mi amor o te lo digo_

* * *

-Que voy a hacer? No... no creo que me acepte, ya tengo 30, creo que soy muy viejo para ella. Creo que no vale la pena.

Justo cuando el iba a tratar de reprimir esos pensamientos, oye que alguien toca la puerta, y al abrirla, se sorprende al verla a ella.

* * *

_Como fui a enamorarme así de ti_

_Yo siempre supe que no eras para mi_

_Yo juraba poder controlar mis sentimientos_

* * *

-Hola Sam, pasa, adelante.

-Hey, como has estado?

-Bien, dijo tratando de fingir que no pasa nada, ai va, quieres jamon o tocino o algo?

-No, gracias, dijo en un tono muy apagado.

-No? Pregunta Spencer bastante extrañado. Te pasa algo, estas bien, que quieres?

-Pues, lanza un suspiro, quiero... esto, y en eso lo sujeta por la camiseta y lo besa con pasion.

Ese beso fue como probar el fruto del Eden, prohibido, tentador y delicioso, tal como ninguna chica lo habia hecho sentir, esa sensacion solo Sam lo podia provocar.

* * *

_Como fui a enamorarme así de ti_

_Yo juraba que nada me lastimaba_

_Pero ahora, muero por ti_

* * *

Cuando al fin se separaron para tomar aire, Spencer dijo:

-Sam... esto no... esta... no pudo decir mas antes de que un dedo se posara en sus labios.

* * *

_Estoy muriendoooo_

* * *

-Spencer, no hagas que me detenga, se que crees que por la edad no puedo fijarme en ti, pero te equivocas. He visto que no hay nadie que sea el indicado para mi corazon, solo tu. Y no me importa lo que diga el mundo, solo lo que pensamos y queramos nosotros dos.

* * *

_Como fui a enamorarme así de ti_

_Yo juraba que nada me lastimaba_

_pero ahora, muero por ti_

* * *

-Entonces... me amas? Pregunto el artista.

-Se que suena cursi siendo yo, pero si, te amo con todo mi corazon, confeso la rubia.

Y despues de eso se entregaron a otro beso apasionado, ya sin miedos ni dudas, solo con la seguridad de tener a su lado al amor de su vida.

* * *

_Estoy muriendo por ti, por tiiii_

* * *

Y bien, esto, por si algunos no lo saben, es Spam. Si les gusta tanto Seddie y no quieren ver esto, ni modo, yo ODIO SEDDIE. Asi que aqui se los dejo, una de mis locuras y veanlo, nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3: Me cambiaste la vida

Ultimo cap, espero que les guste, quiero cerrar esto con un broche de oro.. o eso creo, bueno aqui esta la historia:

* * *

Carly y Freddie estaban alli, en la cama, cubiertos solo por una sabana, despues de haberse entregado al amor por primera vez.

-Wow, jadeo Carly.

-Tu lo dijiste, wow, respondio Freddie.

-Gracias, por estar aqui, conmigo.

-Siempre lo estare, lo juro ante Dios, nadie nos separara.

-Antes, no me imaginaba que tu, el vecino de enfrente, terminaras siendo el que robo mi corazon.

-Si, que bello momento, recuerdo el dia que te conoci como si fuera ayer...

* * *

_Fue un dia como cualquiera,_

_nunca olvidare la fecha_

_coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar_

_algo magico paso,_

_tu sonrisa me atrapo_

_sin permiso me robaste el corazon_

_y asi sin decirnos nada_

_con una simple mirada_

_comenzaba nuestro amor_

* * *

Despues de salir de la cama y arreglarse, fueron directamente a platicar con el padre de Carly.

-Papa, sabes que te quiero... pero yo... amo a Freddie, y quiero estar con el, se que es duro dejarte, pero no lo quiero perder a el, otra vez...

Al ver que ella derramaba pequeñas lagrimas y al notar como el la consolaba, el coronel se quedo pensativo un rato, para despues dirigir la palabra a ambos:

-Carly, Freddie, no se preocupen por mi, hagan sus vidas, sean felices, aprovechen. Solo amense.

Despues de decir esto, el coronel abrazo a ambos, antes de que ellos partieran de regreso a casa.

* * *

_Tu me cambiaste la vida_

_desde que llegaste a mi_

_eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_

_eres un sueño perfecto,_

_todo lo encuentro en ti_

* * *

-Que bellas son las nubes! Exclamo Carly al momento de ver las nubes por la ventana del avion.

-Pero nada que ver, a lo que estoy viendo, dijo Freddie al momento que la abrazaba y se quedaban dormidos, acurrucados uno en el otro.

* * *

_Tu me cambiaste la vida_

_por ti es que he vuelto a creer_

_ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel_

_Hoy ya no hay dudas aqui_

_el miedo se fue de mi_

_y todo gracias a ti_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Seattle, Spencer estaba en su cuarto jugueteando con un rizo rubio de Sam, mientras la contemplaba y recuerda el momento en el que el pudo observarla en todo su esplendor en la noche anterior, tal como a una fina escultura del Renacimiento, delicada en apariencia, pero eso si, muy bella, para despues entregrarse para siempre.

* * *

_Tan hermosa eres por fuera_

_como nadie en la tierra_

_y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad_

_hoy la palabra amor_

_tiene otra dimesion_

_dia y noche pido al cielo por los dos_

_ahora todo es tan claro,_

_es a ti a quien yo amo_

_me devolviste la ilusion_

* * *

-Hola Spencer, dijo ella al momento de despertarse y verlo con uno de sus rizos en su dedo.

-Hola, mi amada, dijo el al momento que la besaba tiernamente.

-Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, expreso Sam al momento de acabar el beso.

-Gracias por estar en mi vida, gracias por estar conmigo, te amo, respondio Spencer.

* * *

_Tu me cambiaste la vida_

_desde que llegaste a mi_

_eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir_

_eres un sueño perfecto,_

_todo lo encuentro en ti._

* * *

Despues de que se levantaron, ya casi al mediodia, se dispusieron a comer tacos de spaguetti, estuvieron bien hasta que Spencer dudo:

-Y que va a pasar si la gente dice algo?

-Pues ni modo, lo tendran que aceptar, no por lo que digan nuestro amor va a cambiar, respondio Sam, seguido de otro beso, esta vez con sabor a tacos de spaguetti.

* * *

_Tu me cambiaste la vida_

_por ti es que he vuelto a creer_

_ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel_

_Hoy ya no hay dudas aqui_

_el miedo se fue de mi_

_y todo gracias a ti_

* * *

-Como crees que reaccione Spencer? Pregunto Freddie antes de que el y Carly se acercaran al departamento, ya estaban en el ascensor rumbo al depa.

-Espero que este bien, y que haya encontrado al amor de su vida, respondio Carly.

* * *

_Tu me cambiaste la vida,_

* * *

-Como crees que reaccione Carly? Pregunto Sam mientras que ella y Spencer estaban viendo el show de la vaquita, estaban tomando su dia libre.

-Espero que... este bien, y donde este, que halla alguien digno de amarla, respondio Spencer.

* * *

_Tu me cambiaste la vida,_

* * *

-Spencer!? Sam!?

-Carly!? Freddie!?

Eso fue lo que dijeron en conjunto ambas parejas al ver a la otra, despues de lo cual sonrieron y se abrazaron en grupo.

-Esto si que es extraño, terminas con la mejor amiga de tu hermana, quien es menor que tu, dijo Freddie en ligero tono de burla.

-Si, pero al menos yo no tengo que cruzar medio mundo para hallar al amor de mi vida, respondio Spencer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya, chicos, dijeron al unisono Carly y Sam, quienes platicaban, felices, de lo que pasaron y como por fin, aceptaron el amor.

* * *

_desde que llegaste a mi_

_hoy ya no hay dudas aqui,_

_el miedo se fue de mi..._

* * *

Y antes de ir a comer todos, se sacaron una foto, cada uno abrazando a su pareja, seguros que de alli en delante, seguirian, juntos, el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

_y todo gracias a ti._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Y que les parecio? Bueno, esto es todo por el momento, gracias por leer esto.


End file.
